Her Father the Prince
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Eren and Historia daughter Ymir wants to know if her father is a prince. ErenxHistoria


**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a fun new one-shot for Attack on Titan. I started to hit a roadblock on wanting to write, so I wrote this to keep my grove going. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: Eren and Historia daughter Ymir wants to know if her father is a prince.**

 **Rating: K (for Kutenss…get it?...I gotta stop with these jokes.)**

 **Her Father the Prince**

" _MOOOOOM!_ "

The two figures laying in a bed started to stir, at the call of one of their own.

"Eren, go see what Ymir wants."

Eren didn't say anything instead he started to snore as his eyes stayed closed. His wife didn't appreciate it at all. So, she hit him with a pillow. This caused Eren to groan.

"What?"

"Your daughter is calling."

" _MOOOOOM!_ "

Eren just sighed as he looked at the clock. _1:30 A.M._

"It's 1:30 in the morning. What is so important that she has to be up at 1:30?" Eren waited for an answer from his wife. "Historia?"

Eren turned to his sleeping wife and noticed that she has gone back to sleep.

"Historia?"

Historia didn't answer causing Eren to sigh heavily as his oldest daughter voice continued to scream out.

" _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ "

Groaning, Eren took the comforter off of his body and rolled out of bed. He's tired as hell, and his daughter is not helping. Serving his Queen and Kingdom as not only the Queen's husband, but as Protector of Eldian. Despite both his duties and Historia's duty as Queen, they were still able to find time to, not only have a family, but be a family. Ymir is the oldest child, older than the middle child by two and a half years, and six years older than the youngest. The youngest being just under two years.

Exiting the room, Eren walked into the hallway.

" _How Historia and I could hear Ymir from her room, I'll never know._ "

On his way to Ymir's room, Eren made sure that his two other children were still asleep in their rooms.

" _At least Carla and Joseph are still asleep._ "

Reaching Ymir's room, Eren just exhaled through his noes as he grabbed the door handle. Opening the door, Eren saw that his oldest daughter was currently sitting up in bed with several candles lit on her bedside table. Ymir has dark brown hair after her father and blue-eyes after her mother. She currently had a book opened as she stared at her father.

"Where's mommy?" Ymir asked.

"Your mother is still asleep." Eren answered as he walked to his daughter's bed. "Which is where I'd like to be. So, why are you up so early Ymir?"

Ymir stared at her father for a moment, before picking up the book in her hands.

"I was reading this book. And it says that princess's falls in love with a prince after he saved her in a noble way."

At this point, Eren sat down on Ymir's bed as he listened to her.

"So, I wanted to ask mommy if that happened to her, since she was a princess."

Eren just smiled at Ymir.

"If I heard you correctly, you want to know if mommy married a prince? Correct?"

Ymir nodded her head as her piercing blue-eyes burned itself into Eren. Eren just laughed as he took his daughter's hand.

"Well…What do you believe? Do you believe that mommy married a prince? Or do you believe that mommy married a troll?"

Ymir smiled at her father.

"Daddy, you're not troll."

"I'm not?" Eren asked surprised.

This caused Ymir to laugh.

"Of course not, Daddy. Trolls are monsters that hurt people. You don't hurt people."

Eren face slightly fell, but he quickly hid it. "Then, Ymir what makes someone a prince?"

Ymir thought for a moment. What _does_ make someone a prince?

"Well, I believe a prince goes around and help people. I believe that a prince has to be strong, brave and helpful. Kind of like you daddy."

Eren beamed that his daughter thinks so highly of him.

"Anything else that makes someone a prince Ymir?"

"Well," Ymir started. "a prince puts the love of his life above all others. And a prince is willing to put himself in harm's way to protect the princess."

Eren just grinned as he stared down at his daughter. "Then what am I?"

" _You're my handsome prince._ "

Both Eren and Ymir looked towards the bedroom door and saw Historia standing there.

"Did you really marry a prince mommy?"

Historia smiled sweetly as she walked towards the bed. Eren got up and moved to the side, as Historia sat down on Ymir's bed.

"Of course, honey. After all, only a princess could marry a prince." Historia looked over to Eren. "Even if he's a dork."

Eren just smirk as he hugged his wife from behind.

"Well, this dork for a prince is going to kiss his lovely princess."

Eren brought his wife's lips to his and gave her a deep kiss. This caused Historia to chuckle in their kiss, as their daughter protest.

"Eww. Mommy, Daddy, stop it."

Historia and Eren broke their kiss, and smiled as they turned to Ymir. Historia patted Ymir's knees.

"You need to get some sleep. If you still want to know about this, I'll tell you. But in the morning. Mommy and Daddy have to go back to sleep. Ok?"

Ymir nodded and scooted into her blankets, while her mother put the book on the table. Then Historia kissed Ymir on the forehead, as she tucked her back in.

"Now go back to sleep, dear."

"Ok. Night mommy. Night daddy."

Eren smiled as he started to walk out of the room. Historia got up off the bed and blew out the candles. Then she started to move.

" _Mommy._ "

Turning around, Historia looked at her daughter again.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is daddy a prince?"

Historia just smiled.

"Yes." Historia answered. "Daddy is a prince. Good night."

With that Historia closed the door. And Ymir closed her eyes, and snuggled into her pillow. She was happy that her father is a prince. After all, her mother is the Queen and her mother deserves the best. And if what she read is true, then her mother is truly happy. For Ymir, as long as her daddy loves her mommy, that's all the happiness she cares for. Just like the endings of all princesses, her mother and father will live happily ever after.

Meanwhile, Eren and Historia climb back into their bed. They couldn't keep their smiles of their faces. As Historia laid down on the bed, she felt two muscular arms wrapped around her body. Instead of arguing against it, Historia leaned herself into the warmth. For a few moments they laid against each other in silence.

"Your daughter thinks I'm a prince."

Historia smiled as she turned around.

"That's because you are. You are my sweet prince. And I love you very much."

Eren smirked and gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you too, my sweet."

After the kiss, Historia turned back around and leaned back into Eren's arms. A prince holding his princess. A king holding his queen. A family of their own. That's all they've asked for. A truly happily ever after.

 **A/N: And there's another short one-shot for you guys to enjoy. I hope it turned out well for guys. I tried hard on this. Which is why, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
